What's Andy doing with his hand?
by Babaric Samaritan
Summary: One day, a pubescent Andy learns how to play with his new toys - His computer, his hand, and lotion. The toys are not prepared for the mayhem that ensues.


It was a cold winter Saturday morning, 15-year old Andy was playing video games in his room, and his lovable toys where in their usual places. His Mom and sister had gone out to visit some relatives over the weekend so he was home alone for a couple of days. Recently, Andy had been having strange yet pleasurable dreams about the girls at his school. In which he'd find himself banging them furiously, Only for him to wake up in a pool of his own splewge. And his mother had begun take notice that his sons sheets were wetter, ..and stickier than usual. And when his mother would inquire, He'd tell her that the dog kept was humping the pillows and blankets when Andy wasn't looking. But he knew it was a matter of time until his mother remembered the dog had gotten a vasectomy so he knew he had to stop somehow.

Then he remembered what he had learned in sex ed class and what the teacher said that boys did once they hit puberty to "to keep they hormones in check and they pipes clean". He know what he had to do, So he turned his game off. Ran to his mom's bathroom and grabbed the strawberry-banana lotion and turned on his desk computer. The toys were amazed as they saw how quick and efficiently Andy moved to set up his little plan.

"So what do you think andy's gonna do?," Woody said to buzz as they sat next to each other against the the corner of the room, out of andy's sight but close enough to see what he'd do on that computer chair.

"Beats me, But if we know andy then we know the little bitch is probably going to play with the lotion, like with what we see him doing with his dick in his sleep," Replied Buzz.

They watched as andy had turned the lights off and finished setting things up, and had opened up the web browzer and typed in what seems to be "Blonde girls Big boobies". And they heard another click and within a few seconds they began to hear moaning sounds from the computer. As buzz and woody glanced up at the screen, They weren't prepared for what they saw. A naked blonde busty woman was getting pounded by a tall muscular black man dressed in nothing but a tuxedo.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!...TO INFINITE AND BEYOND!" This had over stimulated buzzes wiring and triggered his built in speech mechanism. Buzz and Woody then became immobile and inanimate as they usually do when a human faces their direction.

"The fuck was that?!" Andy, now paranoid because this is was his first time whacking it, turned around and saw his toy favorite toys lying there. For some reason, Even though andy considered buzz and woody to be nothing but hollow toys, they were practically his best friends and he felt as if they were watching him,and looking down on him so he got up and turned them around.

Andy then returned to his chair and begun removing all his clothes, The toys, now having gathered around in their own secure watching spots, were astonished at what they could see andy doing. Andy was now completely nude and had dabbed the strawberry-banana lotion onto his hand and begun stroking himself slowly while entranced by the screen.

"...Motherfucker..., It looks like our Andy is becoming a man!, He's gonna be bringing bitches up in this room soon." said Buzz to Mr. Potato head as they high-fived eachother

It was about 5 minutes, Andy was going wanking furiously and passionately with a somewhat angry expression on face, grinding his teeth. Jessie, Barbie, and Bo peep, who had been previously placed on the desktop computer by andy's younger sister where now watching in amazement. And out of nowhere, Like a savage animal, Andy grabbed Jessie with his free hand and started muttering weird shit to her while he was jacking it hard and fast.

"I love you Jessie! YOU RED HEAD BITCH! LOOK INTO MY EYES! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE TOY! YES YOU LOVE ME TOO!," Yelled Andy. He then began to strangle her to derive some form sexual thrill. Jessie, was absolutely mortified and shocked by this, being held in his sweaty grip and being looked at with so much malice and lust. In fact, her eyes widened slightly in fear, But andy was too horny to notice. She wanted to scream, In a way Andy wanted her to scream, Scream louder then when she was abandoned by her first owner. All those years ago.

"That sick bastard! I dare you to touch head like that. Me and her won't be the only ones in this room with detachable body parts!" Mr. Potato Head quietly threatened.

Andy then threw Jessie violently against the wall, and then grabbed bo-peep and threw her against the wall because he didn't like her body type. Then he finally made his way to the barbie doll that the other toys had brought with them from the toy store after their last adventure. He then ripped off all her clothes savagely and began licking her naked plastic body as he furiously fapped to her with the sound of the porn ominously playing in the background. He was making solid intense eye contact with her. Then Andy began even saying crazier shit, His brain was now in irrational primal mode.

" I love you my blonde princess! LET'S GET MARRIED! YOU LIKE THIS DONT YOU?! YOU LIKE MY COCK DONT YOU!? ILL CREATE A MACHINE THAT 'LL MAKE YOUR LARGER, YOUR BOOBS TOO! AND THEN MAKE YOU A REAL WOMAN COMEPLETELY! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, YOU BLONDE WHORE!"

He then ruthlessly tossed her aside against the wall like she was nothing. The toys where in shock, Had this been the same lovable child that they had grown to love over the years? A wave of sorrow had begun to come move across all the toys in the room, at the thought of this being the new Andy. A vile sex-obsessed monster that made Sid look like a fucking saint!

"IM GOING TO CUM! IM GOING FUCKING CUM!", Said Andy angrily. Amidst all that preparation. Andy had forgotten to grab a towel or something to clean up the after fun splewge. No one was prepared for what happened next, Andy Grabbed ms. potato head and forced open her back entry, and cummed gallons into the back ms. potato head. "YOU LIKE THIS CUM DONT YOU!?...YEA...yea...cumming..uh...", Screamed Andy. It was finally over. Andy then threw ms. potato head into the trash like he did with so many of the other female toys. Pulled up his underwear, Put on his clothes, and went back to playing his video games. As soon as Andy was focused on the videogames. Mr. Potato head ran to head and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my beloved...I won't let him ever do this to you again..I'm sorry". A single tear ran down Mr. Potatohead's cheek as he stared intently At andy. The boy he once loved, now the man he shall always hate.

This experience, had not affected him in the slightest. But the lasting-impact this had on the toys was permanent. They had witnessed the destruction of andy's loving innocence and transition into a pubescent horny adolescent monster, some of them the victims of direct sexual abuse, and all of them emotionally scared.

"I guess Andy has found a new toy...", Cried one soul a midst the room of once-loved toys.

The End


End file.
